Viktor Yanukovych
Viktor Yanukovych, (born July 9, 1950) is a Ukrainian politician, scientist, professor of economics and law, the author of over 50 publications in the field of economy, Prime Minister of Ukraine in 2002 - 2005 and 2006 - 2007, the leader of the Party of Regions, and the President of Ukraine from 2010 until his downfall in 2014. He has been criticized by many states for incarceration Yulia Tymoshenko and an authoritarian style of government. He is also the main cause of the Euromaiden protests and subsequent Ukrainian Revolution that lead to his downfall in February 2014. Biography Yanukovych was born to a poor family in the industrial Donets Basin, and his brushes with the law in his late teens and early twenties resulted in a pair of jail terms. Starting in 1969, he worked in heavy industry in and around his hometown of Yenakiyeve, rising from mechanic to executive over a 20-year career. During that time he attended Donetsk Polytechnic Institute (now Donetsk State Technical University), earning a degree in mechanical engineering (1980); he also joined the Communist Party. Following Ukraine’s independence from the Soviet Union, Yanukovych became involved in local government. The 1990s were a period of uncertainty in the Donetsk region: organized crime was rampant, and government ministers and prominent businessmen were frequently the targets of assassination attempts. In this climate Yanukovych, who affected an imposing demeanour based partly on his physical stature (he stood almost 6 feet 6 inches tall), emerged as a favoured candidate of the business community, and in 1997 he became governor of Donetsk province. During his time in that post, he earned a law degree from the Ukrainian Academy of Foreign Trade (2000). In 2002 Ukrainian Pres. Leonid Kuchma appointed Yanukovych prime minister. Yanukovych, who did not speak Ukrainian prior to his appointment, shared Kuchma’s desire to maintain close ties with Russia. As the 2004 presidential election approached, Yanukovych was presented as Kuchma’s clear successor, and Russian Pres. Vladimir Putin offered support for his candidacy. During the campaign Yanukovych’s chief opponent, the pro-Western Viktor Yushchenko, became ill after an apparent assassination attempt, and the race drew international attention. The results of the first round of the election were inconclusive. In the November runoff Yanukovych was declared the winner, in spite of exit polling that showed Yushchenko with a commanding lead. Yushchenko’s supporters took to the streets by the tens of thousands in a series of protests that were dubbed the Orange Revolution, and the runoff results were overturned by the Ukrainian Supreme Court. In a new runoff held on December 26, 2004, Yanukovych was soundly defeated. As a fuel crisis and parliamentary gridlock plagued Yushchenko’s administration, Yanukovych began to rebuild his power base. In 2006 Yanukovych’s Party of Regions scored a victory in parliamentary elections, and Yushchenko was compelled to name Yanukovych prime minister. However, Yanukovych lost that post in 2007 to Yuliya Tymoshenko, a major figure in the Orange Revolution and, like Yanukovych, a challenger to Yushchenko in the presidential election of 2010. In January 2010 Yanukovych, Tymoshenko, and Yushchenko faced off in the first round of presidential polling. Yushchenko, capturing only about 5 percent of the vote, was eliminated, and a runoff election between Yanukovych and Tymoshenko was held on February 7, 2010. Yanukovych won a narrow victory by taking 48.95 percent of the vote to 45.47 percent for Tymoshenko. Although international observers found the poll to be fair, Tymoshenko denied the validity of the results, and her parliamentary bloc refused to attend Yanukovych’s inauguration ceremony on February 25, 2010. As president, Yanukovych promptly demonstrated his pro-Russian leanings. In April 2010 he struck a deal with Russian Pres. Dmitry Medvedev to extend Russia’s lease of the port at Sevastopol, the base of the Russian Black Sea Fleet, until 2042. In exchange, Ukraine would receive a reduction in the price of Russian natural gas. The parliamentary debate over the agreement devolved into a melee, with some members of the opposition throwing eggs and lighting smoke bombs, but the measure narrowly passed. Yanukovych drew additional ire from his opponents when he stated that the Holodomor (a Soviet-era famine in which four to five million Ukrainians died) should not be considered an act of genocide carried out by Soviet authorities against the Ukrainian people, as former president Yushchenko had declared. A decision by the Constitutional Court in October 2010 greatly expanded the powers of the presidency. In 2011 Tymoshenko was charged with abuse of power and sentenced to seven years in prison. The following year Tymoshenko’s interior minister, Yuri Lutsenko, received a four-year sentence for similar charges; many observers characterized both prosecutions as politically motivated. In October 2012 the Party of Regions won the largest share of seats in parliamentary elections, and most observers characterized the polling as relatively free and fair. It appeared that Yanukovych was attempting to pivot toward the West in April 2013, when he ordered the release of Lutsenko in advance of the signing of an association agreement with the European Union. Just days before that treaty was to be signed in November 2013, Yanukovych pulled out of the deal, triggering a scramble among EU leaders and sparking a wave of popular protests in Kiev. Putin pledged billions in financial assistance as the demonstrations in Kiev’s Maidan (Independence Square) continued into 2014. Yanukovych responded by enacting a series of anti-protest measures that were hastily repealed by the parliament after two demonstrators were killed in clashes with police in January 2014. Protests spread to eastern Ukraine, traditionally Yanukovych’s stronghold, and violence in the Maidan escalated dramatically. More than 70 people were killed in clashes with police and security forces in February 2014, as the remaining support for Yanukovych and his administration crumbled. The parliament voted to impeach Yanukovych on February 22; he responded by denouncing the action as a coup and fleeing the capital. His whereabouts unknown, protesters descended upon Yanukovych’s opulent residence outside Kiev, and Ukraine’s interim government issued a warrant for his arrest on charges of mass murder. On February 28 Yanukovych reappeared in Rostov-na-Donu, Russia, where he delivered a speech that decried members of the acting Ukrainian government as fascists and asserted that he was still the president of Ukraine. Ukrainian Prime Minister Arseniy Yatsenyuk accused Yanukovych and his associates of embezzling some $70 billion in state assets and transferring the funds to foreign banks. Authorities in Switzerland, Austria, and Liechtenstein moved to freeze assets and accounts linked to Yanukovych’s family, and prosecutors in Geneva opened a money laundering investigation. Yanukovych himself denied the existence of any foreign accounts. In January 2015 Interpol placed the deposed leader on its wanted list in connection with those charges. Beginning in May 2017, Yanukovych was tried in absentia for high treason and abetting Russian aggression against Ukraine. The trial included testimony from several senior Ukrainian officials, including Pres. Petro Poroshenko, and Yanukovych’s lawyers attempted to characterize the prosecution as a politically motivated stunt by Poroshenko’s administration. Poroshenko, in turn, painted Yanukovych as an instigator of “Russia’s hybrid war against Ukraine.” In January 2019 Yanukovych was found guilty of high treason and was sentenced to 13 years in prison. Yanukovych’s attorneys appealed the decision, although Yanukovych’s continued exile in Russia meant that it was extremely unlikely that Ukrainian authorities would have the opportunity to carry out the sentence. Category:Living Villains Category:Political Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:European Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Jingoists Category:Embezzlers Category:Supremacists Category:Tricksters Category:Oppressors Category:Fugitives Category:Incriminator Category:Tyrants Category:Presidents Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Bully Category:Jerks Category:Cheater Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Government support Category:Leader Category:Prime Ministers Category:Totalitarians Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Leaders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cowards Category:Elderly Category:War Criminal